


Lunch Club

by firequakes



Category: 2AM (Band), F. T. Island, Highlight | Beast (Band), MBLAQ, SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firequakes/pseuds/firequakes
Summary: Everyone wonders how such a mismatched group even exist but this - this is how they become friends.





	Lunch Club

**Author's Note:**

> There's some Jaejin/Key only if you squint, but that's because I'm partial to that pairing. Also I know Jaejin best and better than anyone else in this friend group. (originally posted on livejournal.)

It's a normal scene in the cafeteria during lunch, at a table by corner, Chulyong frantically copying off of Dongwoon's math homework, even as Kibum  _ tsk tsk tsk _ 's at him over his shoulder, while Dongwoon and Jaejin simultaneously (and calmly) eat and listen to Jinwoon's enthusiastic babbling.

This is the story of how they actually become friends.

  
  
  


It's Kibum and Jaejin who meet first on the first day of school, in line at the school's entrance ceremony. Kibum is staring at Jaejin's hair with curiosity while trying to feign disinterest. Jaejin gives him an odd look, because what else can you do when you catch a stranger staring at you weirdly?

"What's that hairstyle called?" Kibum finally asks, unable to hold his curiosity in any longer. "It's like a mohawk, but not really."

"Oh," Jaejin says, a little surprised that this person is actually talking to him. "The lady at the salon said it's called a mohican? Or something like it."

"You went to a salon to get your hair done?" Kibum asks, and from his expression, Jaejin couldn't really tell if he's amused or disgusted or envious.

"My sister took me," Jaejin explains, taking on the defensive just to be sure. Besides, it's the truth. "She thought it'd do me good to look 'cool' and 'presentable' on the first day of high school."

" _ Oh _ ," Kibum says. "My name is Kibum, by the way."

"I'm Jaejin," and that was that for that conversation.

  
  


But that wasn't  _ that _ for their friendship because Kibum, intrigued, chooses to seat next to Jaejin in class. He doesn't know what he was expecting though, since Jaejin turns out to be a huge nerd with country boy tastes.

"Your looks don't match your personality," Kibum informs him one time, frowning.

"Eh?" Jaejin asks, looking up from the textbook he was studying. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Never mind," Kibum says, rolling his eyes and just looking out the window. Clearly he needs to do something about Jaejin.

(However, as a side note, later on, when Jaejin grows his hair out and keeps it in the same short boy cut forever, Kibum realises that Jaejin fits his face exactly.)

  
  


Even disillusioned, Kibum sticks to Jaejin anyway. He can't explain why, he just does, and before long, he finds that they've perfected a sort of banter.

(Secretly, Kibum thinks he likes Jaejin because the latter never lets him get away with anything. Jaejin will agree, but Kibum never says it out loud anyway.)

  
  


Three weeks into the school year, Jaejin comes to school with a guitar case in hand, and Kibum finally finds out where Jaejin's real coolness factor is.

"You're in a band?!" Kibum exclaims, surprised when Jaejin explains what the bass guitar in the case is for.

Jaejin nods, "Yeah. With a couple of hyungs."

"How did I not know about this?" Kibum asks.

Jaejin just shrugs.

"Wow," Kibum says. "Who would've thought?"

  
  
  


One day, while Jaejin is busy with his band, Kibum finds that he has no one to eat lunch with. This will not do, because he's fucking Kim Kibum, and he does not dine alone. He scours the cafeteria for the best place to sit and finds the perfect person he wants to eat lunch with.

He picks Dongwoon's table, because he thinks Dongwoon is too pretty to be eating alone— who cares if he's a chess club geek, Kibum should be cool enough for both of them.

"Hi," Kibum says with a smile, setting down his tray, and taking the seat across Dongwoon. "I'm Kibum."

  
  


Kibum introduces Jaejin to Dongwoon shortly afterwards, and they hit it off pretty well. Dongwoon spots the book Jaejin is reading and quickly declares that he's read that one at least half a dozen times already. They start talking animatedly and all the sci-fi terms just fly over Kibum's head, and he starts getting a little irritable. 

They've hit it off a little  _ too _ well, Kibum thinks, frowning, but then he finds an in when he hears Dongwoon asking Jaejin to go with him and join the computer club after school.

"He sucks at computers," Kibum snorts, laughing. "He's like, the only nerd I know who is so bad with technology."

"Shut up," Jaejin tells him, facepalming, but they both know it's true.

In the end, Dongwoon manages to rope Jaejin into joining at least the chess club anyway.

"Ugh," Kibum groans. "Way to advertise being from nerdville!"

  
  
  


Chulyong is the loud kid from Dongwoon's class who can't stop talking about useless shit long enough to do actual school work, that he always ends up harassing Dongwoon for his help right before class starts. Half the time, Dongwoon, frustrated, just ends up letting him copy his actual work.

"Just make sure to miss a few items," Dongwoon constantly reminds him.

"Of course, of course," Chulyong grins. "I'm not  _ that _ stupid."

  
  
  


Dongwoon let's Chulyong tag along one time during lunch.

"I swear you look like someone I know," Jaejin muses after a few minutes of Chulyong's enthusiastic introduction that practically detailed his life as he knew it (from going up at a farm and driving tractors around and his family's amazing harvest of apples to moving to Seoul to stay with his older sister to  _ have you seen that chick from the other class, I would definitely love to hit that _ .)

"He looks like that guy in your band," Kibum says, his tone implying that it should've been obvious right from the start. "Your vocalist, Hongki-hyung."

"Oh," Jaejin grins. "Oh yeah!"

Chulyong's eyes widen as he stares at them. "Oh.  _ Oh _ ," he says. "You know him? People keep mistaking me for him," he admits sheepishly.

"I bet Hongki-hyung would hate it if he finds out he has a look-alike," Jaejin snorts.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Chulyong suddenly screams.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Kibum scolds him.

"Um," Chulyong looks down. "Uh. Heh, sorry."

Dongwoon just laughs out loud as Kibum rolls his eyes at an apologetic Chulyong. Jaejin just looks amused.

  
  


(Kibum doesn't really like Chulyong a lot after that, but Dongwoon keeps dragging him along, and Jaejin seems to like him fine even though if you ask Kibum they seem to be pretty awkward. In the end, Chulyong grows on him anyway, because having him in the group is just like taking in a stray little puppy.)

  
  
  


Jinwoon is Jinwoon, and one day he just comes up to them, all smiles, plops his tray down on the table, and asks if he can join.

"You guys seem to always be having so much fun," he says, eyes disappearing as his smile grows wider.

"Sure, sit down!" Chulyong answers enthusiastically, never mind that he's actually the latest addition to the group.

Kibum stares at him from head to toe, as if trying to decide if he's worthy.

" _ Kibum _ ," Jaejin says, exasperated.

"Oh, alright," Kibum finally says, scooting over to make room. "You can join."

  
  
  
  


And that's how it happens. Sometimes they'd be joined by girls— by Nicole (who is kind of a ditz, but they like her anyway because she's fun and she makes Jinwoon's eyes completely vanish when she's around), or Jinah (but only when she has something super important to discuss with Kibum, because Chulyong tends to stare and gawk at her when she's around and it gets kind of awkward), or Minyoung (who can somehow perfectly keep up with the flow of the conversation all the time, even when they're talking about  _ boy stuff _ , as she likes to call it).

Either way, girls or no, there is always at least the five of them, and by now everybody know it's a normal scene during lunch time, them doing their thing in their corner table at the cafeteria.

  
  
  
  


_ fin. _


End file.
